My Kwaii Ojisai!
by MissXHiem
Summary: AC:WW Based. Seri's new in town, and not exactly comfortable with her new neighbors, or anyone else in the town, why? DUH! They're all ANIMALS! But, Seri can handle it, but can she handle her new room mates? Sometimes she feels their worse R&R NO FLAMES!
1. Enter Seri! New girl with a punch!

YES! A NEW STORY!! Please read it, enjoy it, REVIEW IT!! NO FLAMES! Hope you enjoy, 'My Kwaii Ojisai!  
-Miss Hiem

NOTE:: "Speech" _'Thought'  
_

_

* * *

_

**_-My Kwaii Ojisai!-_**

Ojisai... huh? I guess that's cool. But I 've heard rumors it's not what you expect. I wonder if they make it look amazing but it's actually a crappy town. I don't know, all I know is that I'm in a cab heading to this mystery town, with a very large turtle driving it.

"What?! Ojisai?!" I yelled to my single Mother in the kitchen of our three room apartment.

"Hun, I think you should move out now..."

"Yeah, I know I should move out, but I can't just leave you to pay everything on your own!"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"No you won't, I have to stay!!"

"I'll be fine! Plus your father will help me clean and stuff."

"Mom... Don't do this..." I guess this was it, my mom's has been trying to get me out of the house for a long while now... Her and my Dad broke up when I was young, but now they almost seem like they're dating. But, I know that will never happen. She wants me to move to a far away town called Ojisai, she says it'll be good for me. Yeah, right. So here I am, told to pack up my things and move because I need my own life. This is GREAT.

"Now, go, pack I've called for the only cab that goes to Ojisai and It'll be here soon."

I sighed, "Yes, mom."

I went into the bathroom and put up my hair, two pony tails at each side with my bang out front, like normal. Into my bedroom, blueish walls that were never painted since we've moved here.

"Jeez mom, I don't want to leave..." I sat in my room a little while, hoping it might seem like I was packing, then my mom called.

"Hun, hun! The cab's here!"

"What?!?! I haven't even started!!"

"Oh, no, no..." she walked in my room.

"I know you go and I'll send you're stuff by mail, okay? Just write when you're all settled and I'll send everything!" she giggled and a sort of panicked voice. I looked at her angrily.

"Fine, fine." I gave my mom one last hug.

"Be safe, sweetie."

"You, too mom." I walked up to the small burgundy cab, opened the rusty door and crawled inside, the seats were run down leather, and it smelt of old rotting wood and pond water. I didn't pay any attention to the driver I just smiled to my mom and she ran up to the car window gesturing me to roll it down.

"Here, hun, 1,000 bells should get you started."

"Wha? Only 1,000?! Okaaay... Thanks anyway, mom."

"I love you sweetie."

"You, too! Bye!" I waved to my mom as the old rusty cab pulled away from my mom who was over exaggerating and balling her eyes out. Well, whatever, it was okay because she had every right to be sad. I giggled to myself.

"So ye headin' out on yer own at such a young age are ye, eh?" A chipper voice perked up, he had one of those pirate speeches, that kinda creeped me out.

"Uhh, yeah." I replied as I looked up at the rear view mirror to see who I was going to spend and hour or two with, and I find a large turtle at the wheel.

"Ah... oh, uh..." I stuttered keeping what I was screaming to myself.

'WHAT THE HELL?!!?! I'M IN A CAB TO SOME WEIRD TOWN OF OJISAI THAT'S BEING DRIVING BY A TURTLE?!?!?' I screamed to myself

"So, lil' snappin' turtle, where ye headed?"

"Oh, I, uh, O-Oji-Ojisai..." I stuttered, still quite shocked that he can talk, drive, is a turtle, and is callin' me a turtle!

"Ojisai, huh? Why is that be yer headed thar?"

"I, um I'm moving."

"Movin'? Well ye are at the wanderin' age, aren't ye?"

"Y-yeah..."

_'Okay... He officially scares me...'_

"Well, ye lil' snappin' turtle, have ye got enough to pay yer fare? Ye look a lil' empty pocketed." I stared out at the gloomy skies, I think it might rain.

"I, well, kind of." I said calming down. Just as I thought, the rain was dripping slowly but, it was going to come down hard.

"Well, tis a cryin' shame that ye be movin' on such a gloomin' day like this."

"It's okay." I think I fell asleep at that moment.

I do remember being woken up by a bump in the road and my head flew forward and hit the seat in front of me.

"Ah! Ouch!" I cried holding my forehead.

"Ah, there lass, is ye head okay from that lil' tumble?"

"Oh, uh, yeah..."

"Now just wait one snappin' second, I never got yer name."

"Oh, it's Seri."

_'Ahh, my head... It hurts...'_

"Well, there Seri, do ye like the name?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now if ye don't have enough for yer fare, ye will have to pay me with dinner, a romantic one! Yar har har har HAR!"

"Uh, yeah, heh heh heh." I laughed uncomfortably.

_'No!! I can't go out with you!!! you're a scary giant turtle!! AAAAHHHH!!!!'_

"Well, land ho, thar be Ojisai, and even that blasted rain is lettin' up!"

The old cab came to a squeaky stop and I opened up the rusty door and closed it carefully, afraid it was going to fall off. I walked up to the driver window that was already rolled down.

"Please, my lil' snappin' turtle, I'll let you go, ye said yerself ye didn't have much, so go on."

I nodded and watched the rusty old cab drive away. I looked around at the town that was around me and was surprise, it was clean and beautiful. A large building stood behind me, it looked professional... But still the thought of a talking giant turtle thing just drove me here, I'm not sure if I hit my head before I left or not...

"Welp! Better get going... Lesse... I'll go here, maybe they will know where I can move to."

I walked straight through the door to find a young... Pelican... yes, a pelican sitting at the desk reading a book. She was wearing a pink shirt white a white bow on it, like a sailor uniform, I think she was wearing a purple skirt.

"Oh! Can I help you?" She asked in a cheerful and almost annoying voice.

"Uhh, I'm Seri. I'm moving in."

"Oh! Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, just one second!" she rummaged through some papers she had on the desk and found one.

"Yes, yes, you must be Seri, Tom Nook told me to make sure you got a map and everything settled before meeting with him." she giggled.

"Okay..."

"There here you go." she handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"It's your map." she smiled.

"Oh, okay." It was silent before she shouted out,

"Ohmigoodness I forgot to tell you my name!" I made a shocked look at her and she sat down again and smiled.

"My name is Pelly. Feel free to visit and ask me anything about the town. Oh! And one more thing, show me your map." I gave her my map again and she opened it up again.

"See this right here, this is your house." she said pointing to a small picture of a house. I nodded and thanked her before leaving the building, but before I left I saw a large turtle, different from the one who drove me, he had a white beard and wore a monocle and a top hat with a sash across his chest. He was old so he had a slumped over figure being held up by a cane, if it wasn't there he would probably fall over. I ignored that his sash read 'Mayor' and continued on my way.

"Now, now to my house, it should be right over here." I walked down a little while and walked in between two buildings, one looked like a shack of a store and the othre had a sign that read,

_'**Able sister's Fabric shop'**_

_'Able?'_ I thought. I continued until I bumped into the back of a small blue roofed house.

"THIS IS IT!" I sang. I hugged the building before going around to the other side and walking in.

"Ehh? It's open... I guess they don't worry about burglars around here."

_'Well, yeah! The cab driver's a turtle, so is the Mayor, and the girl at the town hall is a pelican!! Who would want to steal from THIS town!!'_ I walked into the old and shabby shack of a house, there was a small tape player, I think a box and an unlit candle.

"Hmph... What a dump... But, whatever, this is where I'm living. I'm sure I can spice it up with some new wallpaper, maybe some nice blue furni-!!" a knock on the door behind me startled me and I fell over.

"Hello? Someone in there, hm?" a voice come from behind the door, just then a brown and black raccoon walked in, he had tired looking eyes and wore a small blue apron with a leave pattern on it.

"Ah, checking out you're new house I see, but, I don't think it's necessary to be check the floors, hm?" he smiled, I blushed in embarrassment and shot up from the floor.

"No, no you startled me and I fell over!" I shouted. The raccoon looked at me like I was foaming out of the mouth, though I'm sure he wondered why I was wiping my mouth after I thought that.

"Anyway, I'm Tom Nook." He laughed pulling me up to my feet.

"Seri! My names Seri!" I giggled back, throwing my arms in the air.

_'AH!! ANOTHER ANIMAL!!! He's a raccoon... HE'S GUNNA STEAL MY STUFF!!'_

"Well... This is your new home, it may look bad now but you can always put in your own furniture and things." I nodded uncomfortably.

"Now the cost... the cost... Ah! Yes, All together the house will come to 19,000 bells!"he smiled.

"AAAHHH!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed throwing a pencil I had in pocket at him. It landed and bounced off his forehead while he made this look of squinting his eyes and bobbing his head down.

"Ah... ow ..." Tom said under his breath. I stared angrily at the raccoon who was rubbing his forehead and looking at my like I had just thrown a pencil at his forehead. (Which I did) Tom put his hands down and gave me a weird look like, 'Wow, I'll just pretend that never happened.' and continued talking.

"Now, I won' make you pay off the whole thing right this second, you can pay it off bit, by bit."

"Okay." I said normally pretending I did not just throw a pencil at the guy selling me my house.

"But, I will take what you have and give you a part-time job at my shop."

"Uh-huh..."

"I run the shop in town it's right next to the tailors, I also remodel houses, so when your done you come to me and we'll talk about remodeling you house to be bigger, hm?"

"Uh, okay."

"Now you get settled and check out the upstairs and then come meet me at the shop later."

"Sure..." Tom left in hurry to leave me all alone in my shack-house.

"Phpitphupit!!!" I spat with my tongue out.

"Jeez I already know I won't like him." I opened up the door to my house and took in the beautiful scenery around me.

"I guess I'll have to meet the neighbors later, maybe they'll tell me why everyone's animals..." I stretched out my arms and took another breath of fresh air before heading over to 'Nook's Cranny'.

-at Nook's shop-

The sign read: **_'Nook's Cranny'_** and was decorated with the same leaf on his apron he was wearing before. The small hut seemed to have been made from ply wood and had nail heads sticking out of places, along with the wood itself. If he remodeled houses why can't he remodel his own shop. I looked at the shack that was even shacky-er than my house, with a sarcastic look, I'd hate to see what his remodels look like.

"Nice shop..." I entered the small building, it's seemed larger inside that out. And Nook was standing right in the front.

"Welcome, Seri. I was wondering if you were ever going to show up, hm?" he smiled. While I gave him a bored but angry look.

"Now before you start work here I need you to change into uniform." still kind of annoyed that all I've talking to today, are animals, I nodded with a sarcastic,

"Sure!" he handed me an ugly turquoise/green colored shirt that hand a leave print on it just like his apron.

"Just tell me when you're done changing." I blushed and made angry look at him,

"You pervert!! I'm not changing here!!" I took out my paper fan and smashed his face down to the ground with it.

"Damn, I'm going home to change, I'll be back to pay off my debt." I said angrily.

_'Man, he's a talking raccoon and an old man perv!'_ I thought angrily.

-later-

When I got back to the store, Tom was standing in his usual place, but this time with a big red mark on his left cheek.

"Well, doesn't that suit you, yes?" he smiled angrily.

_'Tch, yeah right!'_ I thought.

"Anyway you should start with something easy, Oh I know! How about planting some flowers and trees around, you know give the shop some character!" he smiled handing me a couple of bags of seeds and three pots with tree saplings in them.

_'Give the shop character? The only character this place has got is bad wood working, and a red neck atmosphere!'_ I thought, but again I just gave a sarcastic,

"Sure!"

-later, outside the shop-

I was on my hands and knees planting the flowers in any random spot not really careing where they popped up.

_'Jeez, what's with this town? Everyone's animals, I mean shouldn't they be as freaked out as I am, you know 'cause I'm human! This is way too weird'_ I thought sadly. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice a young blue duck walk up in front of me, when I looked up I noticed it had some brown hair and pink blushed cheeks and a cute face. Well, to be honest when I saw it I nearly yelled at her screaming,

_'OH MY GAWD WHAT IT UP WITH THIS TOWN!!!'_ but I didn't, I just smiled and said,

"Oh, hello!" the duck smiled back and giggled,

"Are you Seri?!" her voice was high pitched and had a girly tone to it, she giggled more and bent over to meet my eyes.

"Uhh, yes, yes I am." I stuttered nervously.

"I knew it, Pelly told me and she never lies! I'm Pate, let's go furniture shopping together sometime!" I looked wide eyed at her antics and quick talking cheerfulness.

"Let me help you!" she laughed taking a bag of seeds and tearing it open. I continued with my own flowers after I thanked her and we worked on planting everything together.

-later-

"YAAAY!!!! WE'RE ALL DONE!!!" she shouted gleefully.

"Yeah!" I joined in.

"So wha cha doin' now? You can come back to my house and we can have some peach nectar!" she laughed.

"Aw, I can't I'm working part-time for Nook here, so I gotta get back to work." I said sadly.

"Alright, but when you get off work come and visit, I'll save some peach nectar for ya!" Pate chuckled as she ran off.

_'Hmm... maybe living in this town won't be so bad...'_ I thought reentering Nook's Cranny. Tom was standing at the front like always.

"Oh good you're back! Now let's see what to assign to you next... Ah! Oh, yes, Seri, you haven't had a chance to go out and meet with the towns folk have you, yes?" Tom rambled. I nodded.

"Oh, but I di–" Tom cut me off to say,

"Then why don't you take a break and go out to meet the villagers, be sure to meet the Mayor, too. He's probably by the town hall..." Tom shooed me out of the store.

_'Jeez, frikin' raccoon...'_ I went back to my house and changed out of my work clothes and decided to go out and meet the rest of the town. I made a note to meet the Mayor first. And resisted running up to him and kicking his cane out from under him.


	2. The Mayor, no really, he runs this town

_**ALRIGHT!! IT'S CHAPTER 2!!! Okay, so That was Seri! An upbeat girl with a punch. And, yes, she has a paper fan, AND SHE SHALL WHACK EVERYONE WITH IT!!! MUH HAHAHAHAHA!!! Kukukukukuku... Tom Nook's a perv... I wrote all of chapter listening to BeforeU, the Ichigo 100 theme song and Alfie by Lily Allen! SO YEAH!!**_

**_One more thing, 'My Kwaii Ojisai' Kwaii, if anyone's wondering means, darling or love, so it's actually 'My Darling Ojisai' or 'My Love Ojisai' and from Seri's point of view, means she really loves the town of Ojisai! WOOT! The other characters will come in with time so be patient with me! Luv ya all and thank you for reading my story this far!! NO FLAMES!!! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WATCH REALLY AWKWARD AND UNCOMFORTABLE YOAI!!!!! I luv yoai..._**

_TO THE STORY::_

* * *

NOTE:: "Speech" _'Thought'_

-My Kwaii Ojisai, You're all mine!-

ChApTeR 2::

"Heh heh heh heh HORF!!" The mayor laughed,

"So tell me ya little whipper snapper, who do respect the most? You mother, father, grandfather, or mayor?" he eyed me.

"Uh, I um..." I stuttered uncomfortably.

"My Mayor of course!" I smiled uncomfortably, the mayor gasped,

"So ya respect me the most, good! Anyway, so your Seri, eh? I'm Tortimer, I run this town, heh heh heh heh heh HORF!!" I couldn't understand why he was laughing and I was kind of scared of him, him being a giant, really old turtle standing in front of me telling me he was the mayor of this little country town.

"Yeah, eh heh heh heh..." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Welp, I'll see ya later, lot of work to do!" I said begging myself to dart off, but instead I walked away casually. After getting out of the mayor's sight I screamed quietly to myself,

"I HATE YOU MOM!!!! AAAAIIIIIIGGGGHHH!!!!! WHY?! WHY?! I HATE MY MOTHER!!!! I HATE THE MAYOR!!!! OH MY GAWD!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" I screamed with my hands covering my mouth, not noticing a kangaroo, staring at me.

"Oh, gosh... are, are you okay?" I stopped and looked suspiciously at her,

"Yes." I said almost angrily, she gave me a shocked look,

"Oh! Oh okay..." she gave a more uncomfortable look,

"It's not you." I giggled at her facial expressions,

"I'm just not exactly used to, living in a town of..."

'_Should I say animals?!?! what if I offend her?!?! oh gawd, OH MY GAWD!! WHAT DO I DO!?'_

"Animals?" she smiled, I looked up at her,

"Uh, y-yeah..." I smiled uncomfortably back scratching the back of my head. She giggled.

"I'm Kitt, and if anyone bugs you, you just come to me, child!" she laughed. I smiled and shook her hand, uh, paw I mean.

"I'm Seri! And I am, very, uh, ya know something." I laughed along with her.

'_I think I could really get used to living here. Sorry, mom, I'm not coming home this time!'_ I thought to myself happily to myself as Kitt rambled on. But, ya know, I really don't mind.

_

* * *

**Welp! That was a short chapter... Don't worry I'll write more!! Just you wait, there are TONS of characters I still have to introduce... So, I'M EXCITED JUST WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! W00T!! DOUBLE-YOU, ZERO, ZERO, TEE!!!**_

_**-Mis Hiem, LIKES TO TALK IN CAPITAL LETTERS!!**_


End file.
